Don't Have the Vegas Idea
"Don't Have the Vegas Idea" is the second segment of the tenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on March 5, 1999, along with "Super Hog-O". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are visiting Las Vegas and come across a seafood restaurant. They take a peek through the window and see lobsters, which they mistake for bugs, and enter the restaurant, but since they have no money, they get kicked out. Timon and Pumbaa see a poster promoting a talent show involving two white lions named Heinrich and Schnitzel and their trainers, Sigmund and Lloyd. In order to make money for the lobsters, Timon suggests that he and Pumbaa should join the show to show everyone their talents, but Pumbaa is afraid of lions since they eat warthogs. The two go to the show and see Heinrich and Schnitzel sitting in their cage wearing sweaters and sweat pants. They then see Sigmund and Lloyd arguing and breaking up. Timon suggests that it's now up to him and Pumbaa to run the show, much to Pumbaa's fear. Timon tells his friend that they've had experiences with lions and tries to convince him that anything carnivorous the lions will do is just an act. Timon and Pumbaa get in the lions' cage and make the show begin. Timon tries to calm the frightened Pumbaa down by telling him that the lions are just acting. Timon then tries to fight the lions but then gets frightened by their harsh response. The lions begin to tease the meerkat by responding harshly as they perform their acts and they focus more of their attention on him. Pumbaa is now no longer afraid of the lions and he's entertained by their performance. Timon wants to leave but Pumbaa tells him that with them running the show, they can become rich and famous. Timon sees Sigmund and Lloyd sitting on separate tables from each other and still refuse to talk to each other. When Pumbaa has an idea for a television special, the two men reunite and decide to run the show again. Though, on the Heinrich and Schnitzel's condition, the show has the lions tormenting their trainers. Timon and Pumbaa get thrown out of the show and Timon has an idea for an even better job. The two are on a plane, working as flight kings and wave to the people in the city. The pilot then pushes them out, and Timon and Pumbaa parachute to the ground, spotting a restaurant that orders bugs below. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Corey Burton as Heinrich and Schnitzel *Jeff Bennett as Sigmund and Lloyd Appearances Trivia *The episode's title is a combination of the phrase, "don't have the vaguest idea," and the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. Media Super Hog-O & Don't Have the Vegas Idea|The full episodes of "Super Hog-O" and "Don't Have the Vegas Idea" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3